


Just A Little Tug

by randomfatkid



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I have a thing for Danny tugging on Steve's shirt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfatkid/pseuds/randomfatkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny grins and once again, tugs on Steve’s shirt toward the checkout. He mumbles something about “animal" and “public indecency" but Steve doesn’t care. Danny can tug on his shirt anytime he wants and he’ll always be there to follow along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Tug

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif on Tumblr of Danny pulling on Steve's shirt and I think it's freaking adorable and I just wanted to write something about it. So I wrote this, posted here and on my Tumblr.
> 
> The gif can be viewed here: http://bit.ly/14VbZ2R (it's the bottom right gif)

It had been a long week and all Steve wanted to do was relax, do some surfing and maybe work on the Marquis. Wrapping up the latest Eco-terrorist case was tough, but they finished up and luckily no one was killed. Danny would have ranted for sure.

Instead, he's being dragged from store to store with Danny, trying to pick out the perfect birthday present for Grace. Steve had already had Grace's gift: a new surf board. Danny didn't know and he can't wait to see the look Danny gives him when she sees it.

"Danny, tell me again, why am I here? I know nothing about what kids are into," Steve tries to tell Danny.

"You're here, because you're my back up. I might have to fight off some soccer mom if things get rough," Danny tells him, pulling on his shirt, dragging him into the next aisle.

Steve grabs onto Danny's hand, causing him to let go of his shirt. He laces their fingers together and squeezes Danny's hand. "Danno, I'm sure whatever you get Grace, she's going to love it. Heck, spending the afternoon with her would be enough and you know that," Steve tells him. He gives him that goofy smile that Danny says he hates, but knows he loves.

Danny squeezes back. "I know, it's just hard to compete against Step-Stan and Rachel. They have the money to get her whatever and I," Danny trails off before he could finish his sentence. He drops Steve's hand and runs over to the display that's just behind Steve.

It's small jewelry display, full of necklaces and earrings. He spotted the necklace that had a Monkey charm on it and couldn't stop grinning. Steve walked up behind him, hand resting on Danny's shoulder.

"It's perfect," Steve says softly. Danny looks up at him, grinning still. "A monkey for my Monkey," he says. Steve wishes he could see Danny like this all the time, all smiles and for once looking like a goof. Danny tugs on Steve's shirt again, before smiling. "Come on, let's get this and go. Dinner and beers are on you tonight, babe," Danny tells him as he reaches down and checks for Steve's wallet.

"Seriously, Danno? You're going to grab my ass and not have the decency to buy me a drink first?" Steve asks, smiling that goofy grin again. He stops Danny and pulls him close before he leans down, licking his bottom lip. Danny's eyes follow Steve's tongue, watching and waiting to see what Steve will do.

Tired of waiting, Danny leans up and kisses Steve softly, pressing his lips to Steve's and lightly running his tongue across, hoping Steve will open and let him further his exploration. Steve got with the program, pulling Danny closer and deepening the kiss. It wasn't until they heard someone behind them clear their throat that they pulled apart, foreheads resting against each other.

Danny grins and once again, tugs on Steve's shirt toward the checkout. He mumbles something about "animal" and "public indecency" but Steve doesn't care. Danny can tug on his shirt anytime he wants and he'll always be there to follow along.


End file.
